Mommy?
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Will somebody tell me the truth! Who is she and why is she calling me her son!". Sam just wanted to know why he was placed up for adoption and why he was shipped from Foster Home to Foster Home. "I've never had a real home or a real family.".
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. This chapter is Sam's Mom's story. But every chapter after this is all Sam.

Hello. My name is Marilyn Evans, and I'm 8 months pregnant with my first baby. I never thought it would be me who would get pregnant, I mean, there are many other girls in Clayton High who could have gotten pregnant. But no, it had to be me, the president of Student Council and one of the richest girls in town. My Daddy owns two car dealer ships and my Mom works at a restaurant, they bring in more money than we know what to do with. Only two words come to my mind when it comes to money: Shopping spree. All of my clothes dont even fit me anymore, I'm stuck in all these ugly pattern maternal clothes, I honestly cant wait to get more clothes since my wardrobe is getting a little small. I mean, honestly, how many articles of clothing can you fit into a double wide walk in closet?

"You'll be out of me in about a month. Then I wont have to deal with you, my swollen tummy, or these ugly stretch marks.", I said as I looked down at my swollen stomach that was getting too big for my favorite shirt. I didn't want a baby and I certainly didn't want to give birth to one, my friends are bit more important than some baby. Shelly keeps harping at me about how I should keep it but I dont want to, its my decision and not hers. If she wants to have a baby then she can go out and get pregnant and have a baby of her own. Even the Daddy of this baby doesn't want it around either, I'm this far along and I only have one option: Adoption. Its the fastest way to get rid of this thing, and the faster the better. Then I can get on with my life.

I was on my way down the grand staircase and when I reached the bottom I felt a gush of liquid run down my legs, giving some relief to my belly, which was soon followed by pain that was like craps. "Mom!", I screamed out as the pain increased a level or two. My Mom ran into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Honey, get the car! Marilyn's water broke!", she called out to my Daddy as she ran over to me and helped me through the doors and out onto the landing, where we put on our coats and got into the car that my Daddy already had started. "Are you sure your water broke, dear?", asked Daddy as he drove us all to the nearest hospital. I glared at him from the backseat and screamed as the pain grew from a mere 5 to an exploding 15.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

After 10 hours of screaming and gut wrenching pain I was finally able to just lay back in the bed and catch my breath. Who knew giving birth would hurt so much? And that you have contractions after birth? I'm never doing this again, that one is a promise. I looked over at the small baby laying in a small bed of his own and thought: You know, he's pretty cute with those green eyes. I stifled a yawn and looked over at the small bundle again, just as my parents and some young woman walked into the room. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?", asked my Mom. "Tired, but better than before.", I replied to her as I eyed up the young woman suspiciously. My Mom sat down on the side of the bed at my feet as my Dad took up one of the chairs, the young woman taking the other.

"Um. Who are you?", I asked the young woman as she opened a file folder and took out her pen. "I'm Jay Carter, I'll be the Social Worker handling your case, I'll also be your son's Social Worker when it comes to placing him with the family you've chosen.", explained Jay as she extended her hand for me to shake. I gave it a soft shake before looking at my parents, then turning my attention back to Jay. "Would you mind giving me a brief description of the family you've chosen for your son and their names, please?", she asked me. "We haven't chosen a family. We thought that was going to be taken care of by you.", I admitted to her as I glanced over at the sleeping baby. "Now it will be up to us. Your son will be placed in Foster Care or an Orphanage until we can find a suitable family for him. I just need your signature on the bottom.", she explained to us as she handed over a piece of paper. I took the paper from her and signed my name at the bottom on the black line, handing it back to her without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam had just found a comfortable position on his cot and was just about to fall back asleep when the lights above him and everybody else flipped on. A chorus of groans were heard from the other kids in the other cots and they all tried to block out the bright lights. "Rise and shine, kiddos! Its a school day!", called out Tyler, one of the Counselors at the Orphanage. Sam raised his head and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them, in the blink of an eye he was on the floor, looking up at two of the older teens who worked there. "What happened, Evans? Mommy send you a nightmare?", teased Jackson as he looked down at Sam, who clenched his fists and his jaw, in an attempt to keep his temper in check. "Awwwwww, I think he's going to cry.", said Dray as he clapped Jackson on the shoulder. Sam wasted no time in lunging at the pair, only to have Tyler grab him around the waist and haul him back, waving another Counselor over.

The two Counselors easily lifted the light blonde teen up and placed him back on the cot, Tyler pinning his arms and Greg pinning his legs. "Do we have to call Colton over, Sam?", asked Tyler into his ear. He shuddered at the thought, Colton is a RN or Registered Nurse that the Orphanage hired, he gives the teens pills that keep them calm and when they refuse to swallow them he uses a needle instead. "No. I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding.", said Sam quickly as he looked up at Tyler with pleading eyes. Tyler nodded and Greg released his legs as he released his arms, allowing the boy to sit back up. Dray and Jackson were over at their cots laughing as they looked over at him with grins on their faces. "Be good, ST", said Greg as he walked away from him. ST is what they nicknamed Sam, since when he's upset or angry he stays silent and it takes a lot to get him to open his mouth.

Sam got off of the cot and shook out his blonde hair as he walked over to the bins that held all the clothes, they were separated into different bins for the guys and the girls. He put on a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black zip up hoodie. He slipped on his converse and quickly laced them up, he walked over to the pegs and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. Sam walked into the kitchen and reached over the middle counter for a bottle of juice, freezing when Dray grabbed it before he could. "Oops.", he said to him with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a water bottle instead, debating in his head whether or not to eat now or grab something at school. "Lets go! File out!", called Tyler as he held the main door open for everybody. _School it is. _He took a gulp of the water and made his way outside as he screwed the cap back on, deciding to walk instead of hitching a ride with somebody.

Sam moved out of the way as cars pulled out of the driveway, waving at the ones who honked their horns at him. Christian pulled up beside him in her dark blue Honda, rolling the window down as she came to a stop beside him. "Need a ride, ST? I saw what happened with Dray and Jackson, what'd they do this time?", she asked him as she opened the passenger door for him. _Looks like she's not taking no for an answer. _"Thanks, Christian. They went off about my Mom, even though I dont know her, it still hurts.", explained Sam as he climbed into the car and shut the door, placing his backpack at his feet. She reached over and placed a kiss on his head before she pulled back onto the main road. "Don't let them get in your head. You've got quite the temper when you let loose, and that's exactly what they want you to do. I could have kicked their asses for you, but then I'd have to see Colton.", said Christian as she flipped on the radio and turned it up so they both could feel the base pounding in the car.

"I would have loved to see you go all 'Crazy Christian' on them. I've seen you fight before, and trust me, you're not one to use nails or pull hair. You give split lips and black eyes.", Sam said as he turned the volume up even more. "I'm no girly girl, ST. I dont pull hair or slap, unless its necessary.", she said to him as they continued down the road with the car vibrating from the base. Sam chuckled and leaned back in his seat, flipping up the hood over his blonde hair. "Oel ngati kameie.", he said to her in a friendly manner. She smiled and ruffled his hair before saying, "Oel ngati kameie, too.". Christian was a tough girl, she has been tossed from home to home but has a soft side for the younger blonde, who was tossed from home to home like she's been.

He couldn't help but groan a little when they pulled up at McKinley High, knowing that he'd probably take 1 or 2 slushies today. Handed out by no other than Karofsky and Azimio, the two biggest neanderthals in the entire school. _Maybe I'll just stick by Puck today. _"Alright, ST, out you go. Stay frosty.", said Christian as she smiled at him. "Stay frosty.", Sam said as he got out of the car and slug his backpack on, he closed the door and waved at her before walking across the parking lot. "Sam! Heads up!", shouted Finn from across the lot. He barely had a chance to take in what was said before a football was chucked across the lot at him. Sam dropped his water bottle and caught the football before he picked up the water bottle and tucked the ball under his arm. Finn waved him over so he walked over and tossed the ball back to him, just in time to see Puck saunter over to them.

"Hey, Finn. Whats up, Sam?", asked Puck as he quickly stole the ball out from under his arm, causing Sam to playfully punch him in the gut. "Nothing really, man. Just another day here in hell.", said Sam as he finished off the water bottle in one swallow, leaving Finn and Puck starring at him in disbelief. "What?", he asked them in confusion. "Dude. How?", asked Finn as he continued to stare at him in shock. "Um. No gag reflex and if I open my throat it just goes right down. Its easy.", explained Sam, just in time for Santana and Brittany to walk by them. "Wanky.", said the Latina as she passed them. Sam blushed and looked down, only to look up when Puck tapped his arm quickly to get his attention. "I saw the nice looking brunette you were with in that Honda. You hooking up?", asked the mowhawk headed teen. Sam muffled a snort with the sleeve of his hoodie and looked at Puck in shock. "No way, dude. I've known Christian forever, we're just friends and she has 2 boyfriends. I think.", he explained to the teen as they headed into the school. "2?", asked Finn, taking his chance to but into the conversation. "She's into polygamy.", said Sam as they reached their lockers when the bell rang above them. _Lets get this day over with. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Alright, class. You can pick up your graded test papers on your way out. Samuel, could you stay behind a minute, I'd like a word with you?", asked Mr. Bates from the front desk of his classroom. "Sure.", said Sam lowly as he sank down in his seat a bit more. "Looks like the idiot of the class got even stupider.", said one of the hockey players as he picked up his own test. The blonde shot out of his seat in an instant. "How about I shove that hockey stick up your ass?", challenged Sam as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "Tough words for somebody as small as you.", said the hockey player as he walked towards the blonde. "Sam, to your seat and then when we're done you can go to the Office. Rick, go on to your next class.", ordered Mr. Bates as he got in between the two jocks. "You have got to be kidding me.", muttered the blonde as he sat down again and shrank down in his seat.

"I'd like to talk to you about your test grade, Samuel. It's not one of your best work.", said the Teacher as he sat down on the top of the desk in front of the boy. "What's the grade?", asked the blonde as he looked at the man from behind his bangs. "An F, Samuel. You got a 45% which is way below average. I'd advise you to get a tutor for the subjects that you're struggling in since your grade is suffering.", advised Mr. Bates. _Yeah, like I'm going to get a tutor. _"I'll look into getting a tutor. I'll ask around for one.", said Sam as he looked up at the man. "That'll be a good start and it will help bring your grades up. Now, I suggest you head to the Office. I'll be giving Principal Figgins a call to let him know that you're on your way.", said Mr. Bates as he tapped the boy's desk with his knuckle. _I ain't going to Figgins' Office either. _Sam got out of his seat and gathered up his backpack before he grabbed his test paper off of the Teacher's desk, he crumbled it up in his hand before he threw it into the trash. "Samuel, your parents have to sign that.", said Mr. Bates as he watched the boy. "Like that's going to happen.", said the blonde as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Sam walked out of the school and walked around to the bleachers, leaning back against one of the thick metal poles. "Well, would you look what we have here.", said one of the girls under the bleachers. _Great. Just what I need. Skanks. _"I'm not in the mood, Shawnee.", replied the blonde as he looked over at her. "Want a smoke, Sam?", asked Shawnee as she walked over and offered the pack to him. "Got a light?", asked Sam as he took the pack and tapped it against the post twice before pulling out a cigarette. "Every time.", replied Shawnee as she struck the lighter and held it under the cigarette that was now placed in between the boy's lips. Sam took a few short drags to get it burning before he leaned back and nodded his thanks at the girl. "What brings you out here, Blondie?", asked the girl as she put the lighter and pack into her pocket before she leaned against his side. "Hockey players and Teachers who act like jerks.", explained Sam as he took another drag from the cig, blowing the smoke up into the air.

"All the teachers in this school are jerks, they expect too much from us when we're just kids.", added in Shawnee as she took a drag from her own cigarette. "The next time I see Rick I'm shoving his hockey stick up his ass.", promised the blonde as he took another drag and blew a smoke ring. "You better send pictures.", as she blew her own smoke ring. "Hell, I'll record it for you.", replied the boy as he tapped the ashes off before putting the cigarette back to his lips. It was ripped from his hand and mouth in an instant by a very pissed off looking Puck. "What do you think you're doing?!", demanded the older boy. "Relax, Puckerman. He's just taking a breather out here with me.", said Shawnee as she finished off her cig and stomped it out on the gravel. The mowhawk headed teen completely ignored her and glared down at his friend. "Just relax, Puck, one isn't going to kill me. I needed that.", said Sam as he reached for the cigarette, sighing when the older boy ground it into the gravel. "Let's go, Sam. We're late for Glee.", said Puck as he took a fistful of the boy's shirt and dragged him back into the school.

"That was rude.", said the blonde as he allowed the boy to drag him down the hall and into the choir room. "Just shut up, Sam.", said Puck as he sat the boy down in a seat and sat down beside him. Finn took a seat on the other side of Sam and Rachel was automatically claiming the seat beside her boyfriend. "Ugh, Sam. You smell like smoke.", said Rachel as she wrinkled her nose up at the smell coming from the blonde's clothes. The boy in question just sank down in his seat and flipped his hood up to hide his slightly blushing cheeks, only to have it pulled back down by Puck. "Dude.", warned Sam as he glared over at the boy again. Before the mowhawk headed teen had a chance to reply, Mr. Shuester came strolling into the room in one of his usual vests. "This weeks assignment revolves around family. You'll pick a song that describes your family or your home life, to give new perspective to what its like for you at home.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word FAMILY on the board in big black letters. _This day just keeps getting better. _

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam got out of the back of Christian's truck with the girl and one of her boyfriends following behind him. "How was school, kiddo?", asked Bale as he wrapped an arm around Christian and an arm around Sam. "School was school, so it sucked. I'm failing almost all of my classes and they want me to get a tutor. Then I more than likely am going to get detention for threatening a hockey player.", explained the blonde as he kicked a rock with his sneaker. "I'll tutor you myself if I have to. I'm about the only one who seems to understand that you're Dyslexic. Those Teachers just don't want to listen.", said Christian as she held the boy a bit tighter. "Who'd you threaten?", asked Bale as he looked down at the boy. "Rick "The Stick". I told him I'm going to shove his hockey stick up his ass for calling me an idiot.", replied Sam as he looked up at the older boy. "That's my boy.", said the older boy as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Don't encourage him, Bale, he'll get himself in serious trouble. Now, tell me why you smell like smoke.", ordered Christian as she whacked her boyfriend on the arm.

"Race ya'!", called out Sam as he broke away from them both and ran down the road to the Orphanage gate, pulling it open just as he reached it, grinning at both of the older teens when they reached him. "Head start, not fair.", panted out Christian as she reached the gate. "Can I come in this time or is Tyler going to give me the boot again?", asked Bale as he looked down at his girlfriend. "No, I think you can come in this time. He won't kick you out unless you cause trouble.", said Christian as she walked into the Orphanage with her boyfriend following her. "His middle name is trouble.", said Sam as he teasingly poked the older boy's side. "Oh is it, kiddo?", teased Bale as he hoisted the boy up over one of his broad shoulders, holding him in place with one arm. "Oh, come on. That's not fair.", said Sam as he placed his hands on Bale's hips to keep himself from falling off as the teen plopped him down on his cot. "You know he loves to do that.", said Christian as she sat down on her cot that was across from his. "You're like my little brother, I'll always do that to you. Even when you get taller than me.", promised the older teen as he ruffled the boy's hair again.


End file.
